A Fantastica Propósta do Carlos
by Dama 9
Summary: [reedição]Todos sabem como o Carlos é enrolado quando o assunto é a Sarah, então, depois de tanto tempo, eles receberam uma ajuda para firmarem de uma vez esse relacionamento. Não é U.A.


**Oi pessoal**

**Aproveitando a febre que foi Kaleido Star, no Cartoon, eu também resolvi deixar minha mente fluir e esse animê foi apenas o marco inicial para uma série de fics que eu escrevi sobre o tema. Se não fosse por KS, acho que ainda ficaria apenas assistindo os animê e acompanhando as fics dos meus amigos. Enfim, é nessas horas que a gente descobre que os "sonhos são as asas que nos ajudam a voar", e as fics, são o primeiro passo para isso se realizar. Bom, essa fic já foi postada aqui antes, mas acabei tendo que revisa-la depois de encontrar alguns erros imperdoáveis. Só mais uma coisinha, um novo final foi adicionado e novas cenas també.**

**Bem, deixando de enrolação, vamos ao que interessa. A minha primeira tentativa de comédia romântica, com o casal mais atrapalhado de Kaleido Star, Sarah e Carlos com uma pequena insinuação de Yuri e Sora, mas nada definitivo.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem a mim, mas eu amo o Jovem Yuri mesmo assim.**

**

* * *

**

**Dedico essa fic a minha anuee-chan e revisora, Rose-chan. Ela adora o KS tanto quando eu, mas ama o Carlos e o Leon, fazer o quê. Sobra mais Yuri pra mim. He! He! He!**

* * *

**A Fantástica Proposta de Carlos**

**I – O desanimo de Sarah.**

Era um dia como outro qualquer para os artistas do Kaleido Star. Talvez, menos comum para Sarah, pois era seu aniversario. Pela manhã como sempre ela acordava cedo e caminhava pelo dormitório se certificando de que tudo estava em ordem. Quando encontrou com o pessoal.

**Todos**: -Bom dia!

**Sarah**: -Bom dia!

Eles se reuniram no refeitório para tomarem café, quando notaram a falta de Mei, mas ao se virarem na direção da cozinha, viram-na discutindo com cozinheiro sobre o porque do cardápio do café não ser yakssouba.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela chutou o cozinheiro para fora da cozinha e começou ela mesma a fazer o café da manhã do pessoal. Sora a única que estava viajando na maionese deu um risinho para as meninas, mas este logo lhe fugiu do rosto ao ver a expressão de Sarah. Naquele momento ela preferiu não se intrometer nos pensamentos de Sarah.

**Ken**: -Algum problema Sarah?

**Anna (pensando):** -Isso é pergunta que se faça, não vê que ela esta chateada.

**Mia (pensando):** -Ken você não tem jeito, poderia ficar quieto ou acha que nós não percebemos que a Sarah não esta bem.

**Sarah**: -Não... Ah... Nenhum problema, porque a pergunta Ken.

Antes que Ken pudesse responder, por baixo da mesa ele recebeu um chute na perna vindo de Anna, que disfarçou a situação mudando de assunto e sorrindo.

**Anna**: -Hei pessoal! Vamos à praia depois do almoço, já que temos o dia de folga podemos passar o dia todo lá; a jovem sugeriu tentando animar a cantora.

**Sarah**: -Sinto muito Anna, eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer, mas vão vocês; Sarah respondeu desanimada.

**Todos**: -Tudo bem, então.

Sora pareceu não ficar muito feliz com isso, mas antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, Mei vinha chegando acompanhada de Rosetta e Marion que seguravam vários pratos com yakssouba na mão.

**Sora**: -Hei meninas! Vocês querem ir à praia também?

**Mei, Rosetta e Marion**: -Claro!

Todos começaram a tomar o café em silêncio, alguns apenas resmungavam vez ou outra, mas ninguém comentava nada sobre o desanimo de Sarah que normalmente era a mais comunicativa. Antes de terminarem a refeição, Yan apareceu no refeitório, olhando para todos os lados, encontrou a mesa ocupada pela filha e os amigos, seguindo até lá.

**Yan**: -Bom dia, pessoal! –ele cumprimentou.

**Todos**: Bom Dia!

**Yan: **-Ahn! Sarah tem um homem lá fora querendo falar com você; ele falou procurando não chamar muita atenção, porem todos pararam de comer para observar a cena. Enquanto Yan apontava para a porta.

**Sarah (curiosa)**: -Quem é?

**Yan**: -Parece ser um entregador; ele respondeu displicente.

Sarah (com um sorriso sem graça): -Da licença pessoal, eu já volto; ela respondeu se levantando e saindo do refeitório sobre o olhar curioso de todos.

**II – A falta de atitude de Carlos.**

**Uma hora antes na sala do Carlos...**

Era uma discussão acalorada, Carlos e Yuri, pareciam duas crianças batendo boca um com o outro, tentando convencer o outro de que estavam certos.

**Yuri (estressado)**: -Você vai fazer isso, ou não?

**Carlos (irritado)**: -Não insista, sem chance; o chefe respondeu balançando a cabeça para os lados.

**Yuri**: -Depois eu que sou patético! –o acrobata murmurou, cruzando os braços com ar indignado.

**Carlos (estreitando os olhos)**: -O que você esta querendo dizer com isso?

**Yuri**: -Nada... Mas essa sua atitude é muito infantil; ele respondeu, fazendo-se de inocente.

**Carlos**: -E que atitude você quer que eu tenha? –Carlos perguntou com certa curiosidade.

**Yuri**: -Deixe de ser pato e vá falar com ela, afinal já se passaram 10 anos, tempo suficiente para você se decidir; Yuri respondeu gesticulando impacientemente.

**Carlos**: -Já disse que não vou; o chefe contestou.

**Yuri**: -Mas hoje é aniversario dela, não seja um baka ou vai perde-la para outro; Yuri rebateu.

**Carlo**: -Baka é o seu passado, já disse que não vou; Carlos respondeu batendo os punhos serrados em cima da mesa.

**Yuri**: -Não vou mais discutir, você não entende mesmo; Yuri falou balançado a cabeça inconformado.

**Carlos**: -Entender o que? –Carlos perguntou curioso.

**Yuri**: -Esquece! Logo você vai descobrir; ele respondeu com um olhar enigmático.

Antes que Carlos pudesse argumentar, Yuri foi saindo da sala, mas sem antes deixar um sorrisinho irônico para trás.

**Yuri**: -Logo, logo;

**III – O Admirador Secreto.**

Assim que Sarah se viu fora do alcance visual do grupo, as meninas não perderam a oportunidade de saírem correndo para espiar quem era a pessoas a procurar a cantora, no processo acabaram por causar um pequeno engavetamento na porta e indo todos ao chão.

**Anna**: -Sai de cima de mim, Ken; ela reclamou tentando de levantar.

**Sora**: -Yunathan essa pata tampando meus olhos, não consigo ver; Sora falou com a foquinha grudada em sua cabeça.

**Yunathan**: -Uhn! Uhn!

**Todos (Gota):** -…;

**Mei**: -Vamos logo; ela disse empurrando todos para fora.

Não muito longe deles eles puderam avistar Sarah conversando com um homem que tinha nas mãos um belo buquê de flores.

**Sarah**: O Sr. Queria falar comigo? –ela perguntou, embora seu olhar estivesse vidrado no buquê.

**Entregador**: -A srta é Sarah Dupont?

**Sarah**: -Sim!

**Entregador**: -Tenho algo para a Srta; ele falou entrando-lhe o buquê que estava em suas mãos.

Era um buquê realmente lindo, com diversos copos de leite, sem perceber a cantora acabou por ficar literalmente de boca aberta.

**Entregador**: -Aqui esta o cartão e, por favor, assine aqui pra mim; ele pediu lhe entregando uma prancheta com o recibo de recebimento para que ela assinasse.

Após assinar o recibo de entrega, ela foi ler o cartão.

**Sarah**: -Feliz Aniversario! De alguém que te admira; ela murmurou lendo o cartão, com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

Antes que as meninas pudessem correr para perguntar quem era que mandara o buquê. Sarah correu em disparada para o seu apartamento. Deixando todos com uma veinha saltando na testa pela curiosidade. Embora confusas ao verem a atitude da cantora correndo com o arranjo entre as mãos, até Yan se manifestar.

**Yan**: -Não sei se vocês sabem, mas hoje é aniversario da Sarah; ele comentou.

**Sora**: -Será por isso que ela estava chateada? –Sora perguntou curiosa.

**Mei**: -Parece ser outra coisa; Mei sugeriu.

**Anna**: -Acho que sei qual o problema? –a comediante disse fazendo ar pensativo.

**Mia**: -Isso esta obvio; Mia completou.

**Rosetta**: -Qual é o problema? Quem sabe a gente pode ajudar; a ruivinha falou animada.

**Mia**: -Sem duvida que podemos; Mia falou fazendo suspense.

**Sora**: -Mas será que não estamos confundido as coisas, será mesmo isso? –Sora falou trocando um olhar enigmático com Anna e Mia que apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

**Rosetta**: -O que é? Vocês não falaram ainda pra gente qual o problema; Rosetta falou impaciente.

**Mia, Sora e Anna**: -O problema é o Carlos; as três responderam em coro.

Ken e Yan fizeram cara de preocupados, pois sabiam que quando aquelas garotas resolviam se meter no caso amoroso de alguém, muita confusão estava predestinada a acontecer, mas eles apenas balançaram a cabeça, não adiantava discutir.

**Sora**: -Porque não fazemos para a Sarah uma festa. Ai! Poderíamos preparar alguma surpresa pra ela; Sora sugeriu animada.

**Anna**: -Igual aquela que fizemos pra a Layla, mas foi um fiasco; Anna comentou preocupada.

**Mia**: -Não se preocupe vai ser diferente, isso vai ser d+; Mia falou empolgada.

**Rosetta**: -Já vou avisando, eu quero ajudar; a ruivinha falou entrando no meio.

**Marion**: -Eu e Yunathan também; Marion falou e a foquinha balançava a cabeça freneticamente concordando.

**Yunathan**: -Uh! Uh!

**Sora**: -Marion traduza pra gente; Sora pediu.

**Marion**: -A Yunathan disse que também vai ajudar.

**Todos (Gota):** -...;

**Mia**: -Pessoal, lembram do Yunathan vestido de fraque e com um bolo na ponta do nariz, que fofinho; Mia comentou com a mão nas bochechas balançando a cebeça.

**Todos riram...**

**IV –Um passeio na praia.**

**No quarto da Sarah...**

**Sarah**: -Mas quem será que mandou isso? Será que foi o Carlos? Não isso não é possível, se tem uma coisa que o Carlos não faz é ter esse tipo de atitude, mas se não foi ele quem foi? Será o Andy? Não acho que não também... Se fosse ele vinha me entregar pessoalmente, mas quem mais sabe do meio aniversario? –ela se perguntou intrigada, enquanto colocava as flores em um vaso próximo ao porta retrato em que ela, Andy e Carlos estavam juntos. Terminando isso ela sentou-se no sofá com o intuito de assistir televisão, porem seus pensamentos estavam longe.

**Sarah (pensando):** -Será que eu deveria ir com as meninas, não... Mas quem sabe... Acho que vou sim; ela concluiu.

**12:00**

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Rosetta, Mei e Marion foram chamar Sarah mais uma vez, só pra terem certeza de que ela não se aproximaria do kaleido Star elas precisavam leva-la de qualquer jeito a praia nem que precisassem de uma boa desculpa para isso.

**Sarah**: -Que bom que vocês passaram por aqui! Eu estava indo procura-las pra dizer que resolvi ir junto... Mas cadê a Sora e as outras meninas? –Sarah perguntou olhando para os lados.

**Mei**: -Elas foram chamadas as pressas pelo Carlos para acertarem alguns detalhes sobre a peça nova, mas disseram que assim que conseguirem vão nos encontrar; Mei falou com uma gotinha escorrendo da testa, nervosamente.

**Sarah**: -Tinha que ser o Carlos! Num dia tão lindo como esse chamar as meninas pra trabalhar. Ele não tem jeito; Sarah falou indignada e por que não dizer, irritada.

**Mei (pensando)**: -Só espero que ela não fique muito brava com o Carlos, se não,vai ser difícil para Sora fazer a parte dela.

**Mei**: -Vamos indo então!

**Sarah**: -Claro, vamos logo, pois hoje esta um dia muito quente; ela completou se abanando com as mãos. Enquanto voltava para dentro do quarto correndo pegar uma sacola com as coisas que ela pretendia levar a praia.

**V – Plano A.**

**Logo depois a Saída de Sarah / Pela manhã... **

**Sora**: Vocês sabem o que tem de fazer. Mei, Rosetta e Marion vão pra praia com a Sarah, se eu bem a conheço ela vai resolver ir na ultima hora, então a função de vocês é distrai-la.Mia e o resto do pessoal vai preparar as coisas pra surpresa. Yan e Ken vocês poderiam ajuda-las.

**Ken e Yan:** -Tudo bem; eles responderam concordando.

**Ken (pensando):** -Tudo por você Sora; com ar apaixonado.

**Anna**: -Mas e vc Sora o que vai fazer? –Anna perguntou curiosa.

**Sora**: -Eu... . Vou falar com o Carlos; ela respondeu casualmente.

**Mia**: -Porque? –Mia perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

**Sora**: -Isso não é obvio; ela respondeu displicente.

**Anna**: -Vai dar encrenca; Anna comentou balançando a cabeça.

**Sora**: -Já me acostumei a levar xingo, não se preocupem sei o que vou fazer; ela respondeu convicta.

Depois disso cada um foi se preparar para fazer sua parte... Enquanto Mei e Rosetta iam até Sarah.

**Na praia...**

**Mei**: -Espero que Sarah não perceba o que a Sora esta querendo fazer; ela murmurou para Rosetta.

**Rosetta**: -Se você não der na cara, ela não vai perceber; a garota a repreendeu.

**Marion**: -Fiquem quietas, a Sarah vai ouvir; Marion falou, chamando a atenção delas.

**Sarah**: -O que estão cochichando meninas? –Sarah perguntou curiosa.

**Mei**: -Estávamos falando sobre você; Mei falou sem dar-se conta do que falara.

**Sarah**: -De mim? –Sarah perguntou mais curiosa ainda, sem perceber que Mei acabara de levar uma cotovelada de Roseta e Marion a seu lado.

**Mei (pensando):** -Oras, que culpa eu tenho se não sei mentir, ela perguntou e eu respondi;

**Rosetta**: -É, você esta diferente hoje; Rosetta tentou concertar.

**Marion**: -Até yunathan percebeu, não é mesmo Yunathan? –Marion ajudou.

**Yunathan**: -Hu! Hu!

**Sarah**: Impressão de vocês, mas vamos logo entrar na água; Sarah falou desviando o assunto.

**VI – Dois bicudos não se beijam.**

**Na mesma hora, dentro do Kaleido Star...**

Sora estava correndo até a sala de Carlos para executar a sua parte do plano, quando encontra com Yuri no corredor, que não parecia com o humor nada agradável.

**Yuri**: -Se for o Carlos que você procura, é melhor esquecer de falar com ele hoje; ele respondeu prontamente.

**Sora**: -Porque? –ela perguntou curiosa.

**Yuri**: -Ele esta um pouco irritado; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

**Sora**: -Mas hoje é aniversario da Sarah, será que ele não sabe? –Sora perguntou preocupada.

**Yuri**: -Sabe, mas como você ficou sabendo? –ele perguntou curioso, mas foi praticamente ignorado pela jovem.

**Sora**: -Então porque ele não foi falar com ela? –Sora perguntou indignada.

**Yuri**: -É porque ele não tem coragem! –Yuri respondeu direto.

**Sora**: -Nada justifica, mesmo assim eu vou falar com ele; ela falou decidida.

**Yuri**: -Calma Sora... O Carlos ia...; Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase ela já estava entrando na sala do Carlos, o mesmo quase caiu da cadeira com o barulho que ela causara pra passar da porta, mas antes disso Yuri tentara impedi-la de entrar, mas ao puxa-la para fora da sala, Sora acaba tropeçando e ao cair no chão acabe levando Yuri junto. A cena acaba sendo um pouco desconcertante para ambos que logo tentam se levantar.

**Carlos**: -O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – ele pergunta vendo a cena dos dois caídos no chão, com certa curiosidade.

**Sora (ainda vermelha)**: -Eu vim perguntar porque você não foi falar com a Sarah? –ela perguntou apontando o dedo acusadoramente para ele.

**Carlos (fulminando Yuri):** -Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

**Yuri**: -Dessa vez sou inocente; ele respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

**Carlos (tentando se controlar):** -Sora, não tenho que te dar satisfação. Então vá embora; ele mandou apontando para a porta.

**Sora**: -Não vou, até você falar porque ainda não foi ver a Sarah; ela falou batendo o pé no chão.

**Carlos**: -Vá embora e deixe de ser inconveniente; Carlos mandou, irritado.

**Sora**: -Antes inconveniente do que pata; Sora rebateu, fazendo o chefe ficar mais irritado ainda.

Yuri não conseguia abafar o riso depois do que Sora disse. Na verdade Sora e Carlos eram bem parecidos, os dois eram cabeças-duras que não sossegavam enquanto não conseguiam o que queriam. Nos últimos tempos era normal ver os dois brigando pelos corredores por não concordarem com alguma coisa.

**Carlos (fulminando Yuri):** -Porque esta rindo?

**Yuri**: -Nada, já estou de saída; ele respondeu acenando e saindo da sala.

**Sora**: -Então, não vai responder, "chefe"; ela falou com ar irônico.

**Carlos**: -Já disse que não é da sua conta.

**Sora**: -Até parece que você esta com medo de falar com a Sarah; Sora comentou casualmente.

**Carlos**: -Eu com medo, não seja ridícula; ele disse com certa cautela.

**Sora (fulminando-o com o olhar)**: -Tudo bem, não adianta discutir mesmo, mas eu só vim avisar que no final da peça de hoje, eu e o pessoal vamos fazer uma surpresa pra Sarah no palco e pensei que você poderia aparecer lá; ela respondeu.

**Carlos**: -Não sei se vai dar tempo.

**Sora**: -Deixe de ser chato, nem parece que vocês estão namorando. Que casal mais estranho; Sora falou revoltada.

**Carlos**: -Olha quem fala, você e o... Há, esquece; ele parou no meio.

**Sora**: -Eu e quem? –Sora perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**Carlos (pensando)**: -Como pode não ter percebido; ele pensou balançando a cabeça, inconformado.

**Carlos**: -Ninguém, não é da minha conta, mas talvez eu apareça; ele respondeu desviando o assunto.

**Sora**: -Mais uma coisa.

**Carlos**: -O que é agora? –ele perguntou impaciente.

**Sora**: -Você pode ligar para o Sr. Andy, acho que ele ficaria feliz em vir dar os parabéns pra Sarah... Pessoalmente; ela completou com um ar irônico.

**Carlos (pensando):** -Esse ar irônico ela só pode ter aprendido com o Yuri;

Nesse momento, Sora sentiu-se atingida por um meteoro, ela chegara finalmente no ponto certo pra falar com Carlos, porque não provocar o ciúme do chefe um pouquinho, seria divertido.

**Carlos**: -O Andy. Por que? –perguntou procurando se controlar.

**Sora**:- O que tem isso? Ele é amigo da Sarah. Porque não? Você tem alguma coisa contra? –ela perguntou com ar inocente.

**Carlos**: -Não tem como discutir com você não é? –Carlos perguntou com ar derrotado.

**Sora**: -A escolha é sua. Você quer perder a Sarah ou você gosta mesmo dela para pedi-la em casamento? –Sora perguntou.

**Carlos (corando):** -Casa-men-to... Que isso?

**Sora**: -Você quer que eu explique ou te de um dicionário. Oras, não há mal nenhum nisso; Sora falou exasperada.

**Carlos**: -Isso é um assunto sério, Sora. E agora não é hora para brincadeiras; ele falou serio, tentando repreende-la, embora estivesse suando frio ao pensar na possibilidade.

**Sora**: -E quem disse que eu estou brincando. Afinal, já faz mais de 10 anos que vocês estão juntos, seria a coisa mais normal vocês oficializarem isso ou por acaso você tem medo de compromissos? –ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

**Carlos** **(vermelho)**: -Você não para enquanto não convence, não é?

**Sora**: -Eu só quero ver vocês dois, felizes; ela respondeu displicente.

**Carlos**: -Tudo bem, me avise quando chegar a hora; Carlos respondeu com ar derrotado.

**Sora**: -Até depois; Sora disse saindo da sala e acenando.

Sora sai da sala sorrindo. Ao dobrar o corredor encontrou Yuri encostado na parede como se estivesse a esperando.

**Yuri**: -O que ele decidiu? –ele perguntou se desencostando da parede e parando a frente da jovem.

**Sora**: -Ele já sabe o que fazer. Agora só precisamos preparar o espetáculo; ela respondeu sorrindo, deixando o jovem meio aparvalhado.

Cada um foi para um lado, procurando parecer o mais convincente possível caso encontrassem com Sarah pelo caminho.

Todos passaram toda à tarde arrumando o Kaleido Star para a peça e para a surpresa que iriam fazer para Sarah.

Depois de falar com Carlos, Sora se arrumou e correu para a praia. E quando Sarah perguntou sobre Mia e Anna, ela simplesmente respondeu que as garotas tiveram que arrumar algumas coisas para a peça da noite e que talvez não viessem.

Tempos depois, Sora e as meninas voltaram da praia com Sarah, a cantora estava até a orelha de areia e não parava de reclamar de que quando estava nadando havia sido mordida por um caranguejo e que sem duvidas no dia seguinte ela ficaria com uma bela marca no traseiro por causa disso.

**VII – É hora do show.**

Todo o elenco se reuniu nos bastidores se preparando para entrar em cena. Alguns faziam breves aquecimentos, outros apenas conversavam entre si para aplacar o nervosismo. Sora estava realmente muito alegre o que chamou a atenção de Leon para o detalhe, não que ela não fosse sempre assim, mas hoje ela estava diferente; ele concluiu.

**Leon**: -Porque toda essa felicidade Sora? – ele perguntou se aproximando da acrobata que parecia sorrir para o nada.

**Sora**: -Hoje é aniversario da Sarah; ela respondeu.

**Leon**: -Eu não sabia; Leon comentou com ar pensativo.

**Sora**: -Quase ninguém sabia, há essa hora ela deve pensar a mesma coisa, já que ninguém falou no assunto com ela hoje; Sora comentou.

**Leon**: -Ela deve estar chateada pensando que ninguém se importa; Leon falou.

**Sora**: -Exato! Mas ai que todos nós entramos, vamos fazer uma surpresa pra ela no final da peça; Sora falou mais animada ainda.

**Leon**: -No final? –Leon perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

**Sora**: -Isso mesmo, por isso prepare-se; ela disse tando um leve tapinha no ombro do acrobata.

**Leon**: -Mas, o que eu tenho que fazer? –ele perguntou, espantado com o que ela falara.

**Sora**: -Improvisar; ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

**Ken**: -Leon e Sora preparem-se vocês já vão entrar; Ken apareceu no corredor de entrada chamando os dois.

Eles foram para o placo. A apresentação como sempre foi bem realista e principalmente cheia de vida. A mudança ocorrida em Leon nos últimos tempos era claramente visível para aqueles que haviam no conhecido antes do Kaleido Star. O pensamento era unânime, a peça Lago dos Cisnes não havia só mexido com ele, mas com todos aqueles que recuperaram o sorriso naquele dia. Tornando todos os espetáculos únicos e especiais.

**Nos bastidores... **

**Sora**: -A Sarah esta no palco, se preparem que eu já volto; Sora falou enquanto corria para longe do palco.

**Leon**: -Aonde você vai? –Leon perguntou para Mia, apontando para onde a jovem sairá.

**Mia**: -O que vai fazer agora Sora? –Mia perguntou ao ver a jovem se distanciar, Sora apenas parou e voltou-se para ela.

**Sora**: -Tenho que buscar alguém, não se preocupem, volto logo; ela respondeu, voltando a correr.

**Leon**: -Isso esta cheirando a problemas; Leon falou balançando a cabeça.

**Mia**: -Até parece que você não se acostumou com as loucuras da Sora; Mia comentou com um sorrisinho maroto, fazendo-o ficar levemente corado.

Mesmo sem admitir o fato, ele sabia que Sora era capaz de cometer alguns milagres ao mudar as pessoas... E pra melhor. Ele mesmo era a prova irrefutável disso.

**Na sala do Carlos...**

**Sora**: -Posso entrar? –Sora perguntou batendo na porta.

**Carlos**: -Entre! –o chefe respondeu.

Antes que Sora pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela havia perdido completamente as palavras por causa da surpresa. Não! Aquele que estava na sua frente vestido de fraque com gravata borboleta, todo arrumadinho não podia ser seu chefe. Não o Carlos. Quem sabe o verdadeiro havia sido abduzido por algum alienígena e outro cara bem parecido só que aparentando ser bem mais jovem tomara o seu lugar. Se isso fosse possível... É claro.

**Carlos**: -Vai ficar ai na porta ou entrar? –ele perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

**Sora**: -Her! Vim avisar que esta quase na hora; ela disse com um sorriso sem graça.

**Carlos**: -Vamos logo então!

Não se contendo, Sora começou a dar pulos de alegria. Sem que o chefe pudesse perceber ela já o estava arrastando para fora da sala indo para os bastidores. Com certeza Sarah nunca se esqueceria desse aniversario.

Sora e Carlos encontraram Ken que vinha correndo na direção deles.

**Ken**: -A peça já esta acabando, o Leon esta no palco e a Sarah esta longe, só falta você entrar Sora. Hei! Esse é o Carlos... Quero dizer, é você mesmo chefe? –Ken perguntou espantado.

**Carlos**: -Sem piadinhas Ken; ele falou com um olhar que gelaria o inferno.

**Ken**: -Nem pensei no assunto, mas anda logo Sora; ele falou apresando a acrobata.

A garota finalmente largando a mão de Carlos correu para o palco. Entre uma acrobacia e outra, Sora falava para os amigos que conseguira trazer o Carlos. Leon e Sora terminam a apresentação recebendo os mais calorosos aplausos do publico.

Todo o elenco já se reunia no meio do palco para agradecer a presença do publico, quando Sora saído do lado de Leon e foi sorrateiramente para o lado de Sarah, com um microfone na mão (não me perguntem de onde ela tirou ele) ela começou a chamar atenção do publico. Sarah era a mais surpresa entre todos.

**Sora**: -Peço a atenção de todos, pois gostaria de comunicar uma coisa; Sora começou.

O silencio era geral, o Kaleido Star era conhecido mais por suas surpresas do que tanto pelos espetáculos. Peças originais que a cada dia tinham um fim diferente. Pensando assim, que todos os espectadores ficaram em silencio esperando Sora falar. Os olhares recaíram sobre ela e sendo incentivada por todos, ela começou a falar.

**Sora**: -Hoje é um dia muito especial, porque é o aniversario da nossa querida Sarah; ela disse sorrindo.

Todos bateram palmas.

**Sora**: -Nós do Kaleido Star lhe damos os parabéns, Sarah.

Nesse momento, todas as luzes do placo se apagaram. E uma pequena plataforma pouco iluminada foi se abrindo para que alguém saísse de dentro dela.

Todos no palco estavam de boca aberta ao verem a cena.

Carlos saia da plataforma (muito bem construída por Yan) com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão, ele vai se aproximando de Sarah e lhe entrega o buquê, enquanto isso, Sora e os outros se afastam um pouco de perto dos dois. Ken que estava nos bastidores aproveita pra ascender algumas luzes fracas no palco, mas manteve uma lâmpada centralizada no casal.

**Carlos**: -Depois de um tempo achei que aqueles copos de leite não expressavam nada do que eu queria lhe dizer. Por isso resolvi vir aqui pessoalmente pra lhe falar isso; ele começou, sentindo o olhar de todos sobre si.

**Sarah**: -Então foi você que mandou; Sarah murmurou com ar pensativo.

**Carlos**: -Se há alguém que te admira mais do que tudo, essa pessoa sou eu; ele falou galante, fazendo alguns jovens casais da platéia suspirarem com ar apaixonado.

Enquanto isso, o Sr. Policial que estava na platéia se desmanchava em lagrimas ao lado de Kate.

**Carlos**: -Sarah! Depois de pensar muito (coloca muito nisso, 10 anos, fala sério!) eu resolvi que já era hora de te falar isso.

Sarah já não conseguia esconder sua ansiedade, afinal, ele estava enrolando muito pra quem queria falar sério.

**Carlos**: -Você quer casar comigo? –ele perguntou em disparada.

Parecia que todos estavam prendendo a respiração, nenhum murmúrio soava em todo o prédio, todos esperavam ansiosos a resposta de Sarah.

**Sarah**: -Ta bom à gente resolve isso na segunda-feira; ela respondeu casualmente, mas parou dando-se conta do que ele realmente perguntara. -Oh! O que? Achei que você nunca iria pedir (o comentário maldoso). É claro que eu aceito; ela respondeu sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que pula nos braços de Carlos. Por um momento esses dois esqueceram que ainda estavam no palco, mas foram rapidamente lembrados pela voz de Sora que ainda falava no microfone.

**Sora**: -Queria lembrar a todos que isso não faz parte da peça, ouviram; ela disse fazendo todos rirem.

Sarah caminha até Sora com um olhar curioso.

**Sarah**: -Algo me diz que todos vocês tiveram parte nisso, não é?

**Sora**: -Sabe! Alguém tinha que agir e vocês dois pensam demais e acabam complicando coisas simples, não é Carlos? –ela perguntou com um arzinho irônico, voltando-se para o chefe.

Carlos ficou vermelho, afinal se não fosse Sora, já viu, quem sabe ele iria ficar na dele esperando mais 10 anos passarem. Logo depois o espetáculo foi encerado e como sempre Sarah não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer uma festa.

**VIII – Nova Vitima.**

Todos estavam reunidos no refeitório do Kaleido Star comemorando o noivado de Carlos e Sarah, quando as meninas se reuniaram.

**Mei**: -Caramba, nem eu pensei que o Carlos fosse fazer isso; ela comentou com Rosetta.

**Rosetta**: -E eu que achei que o chefe era meio pato pra essas coisas; a ruivinha comentou abafando o riso, quando o chefe voltou-se na direção dela com os olhos estreitos, mesmo a distancia parecia que ele havia ouvido.

**Anna**: -Eu acho que ele ouviu; ela comentou, enquanto todos estavam com uma gotinha escorrendo da testa.

**Mia**: -Já pensaram isso é motivo pra um roteiro novo; a roteirista comentou empolgada.

**Mei**: -Ah! não, esse tipo de história que sempre acaba com final feliz é muito chato; ela comentou torcendo o nariz.

**Sora**: -Eu não acho, romances assim são tão bonitos; ela comentou com ar sonhador, fazendo todas arquearem uma sobrancelha, ainda mais com dois acrobatas que pareciam estar interessados na conversa.

**Mei**: -Uhn! –ela murmurou pensativa.

**Mia**: -O que foi Mei? –Mia perguntou asssustada com o jeito que ela sorria.

**Mei**: -Acho que já temos a próxima vitima; ela comentou sorrindo.

**Todos (menos Sora):** -Uhnnnnnnnnnn!

Mais peças viriam pela frente, não menos especiais que essa, porem, muitas novidades ainda chegariam a ponto de mudar cada vez mais a vida desses acrobatas. E como eu sempre digo.

**O show deve continuar.**

**#Fim#**

Domo pessoal

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado dessa fic, ela é a minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma comédia romântica, já faz um bom tempo que eu havia postado essa fic aqui no mas esses dias eu a li de novo e percebi que estava um fiasco, horrível para alguém perfeccionista como eu, então resolvi revisa-la novamente e acabei adicionando um novo final, fora algumas ceninhas básicas que não tinha antes.

Bom, agradeço a minha anuee que me deu a idéia para criar essa fic e que a revisou da primeira vez pra mim. Tanto ela como eu, somos muito fans de Kaleido Star e começamos a acompanhar a série juntas, isso é uma das coisas que fazem o anime Kaleido Star ser tão importante na minha vida, pois me lembra de grandes momentos que passei com minha anuee acompanhando essa série, e juntas nós bolamos alguns roteiros para as fics que hoje são encontradas no mei profile.

Por favor, façam uma ficwriter feliz, o comentário de vocês é muito importante, ainda mais para que eu possa saber onde devo melhorar e o que deve continuar como esta. Obrigada a todos que dispensaram um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa fic.

Até mais pessoal

Kisus

Já né...


End file.
